Una Nueva Amenaza
by LZ Lord Zain
Summary: Dos viejos conocidos, encerrados por mucho tiempo en otro mundo, hacen planes para conquistar el Digimundo y llenarlo de tinieblas, sin embargo, una nueva profecía es descubierta. Se requiere de nuevo a los elegidos, y un poco de ayuda extra para poder hacer frente a esta nueva amenaza... CAP 2 UP!
1. Prólogo

Hola, hola, tenía como varios años sin escribir fics... Estoy de vuelta wuwuwu! Jajaja espero que les guste este nuevo fic... Me tomé la libertad de cambiar algunas cositas, y el nivel de un digimon (aunque se verá hasta más adelante eso)

Prólogo:

_Tres años después de la destrucción de MalomMyotismon, los niños elegidos seguían con sus vidas normales, pero sin haber tenido contacto alguno con el Digimundo, ni sus digimons. Parecía que las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad, siendo el único problema que no podían estar con sus adorados compañeros. Sin embargo, no sabían que una nueva aventura, y un nuevo enemigo, mucho más poderoso que todos los anteriores, se acercaba…_

**Mar Oscuro**

-Daemon, ¿cuándo pondremos en marcha nuestro plan? –en la voz de Dragomon había un notorio tono de desesperación.

-¡No seas desesperado! Tenemos que terminar de pulirlo, de lo contrario esos molestos niños elegidos nos lo arruinarán –le respondió Daemon.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que es inevitable que se presenten.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero si lo ejecutamos de manera magistral, ni siquiera ellos podrán detenernos.

-¿Y cuál es tu manera magistral de ejecutar el plan?

-Pues, verás, podríamos cambiar unas cuantas cosas… Para empezar, no nos apareceremos por el Digimundo hasta que hayamos asegurado que nos apoyan. Y no será difícil, hay una multitud de digimons oscuros que están agazapados, a la espera de un líder que los concentre y los guíen. No dudarán en unirse a nosotros y desafiar el orden establecido.

-Eres un maldito genio. Definitivamente encerrarte aquí fue la mejor idea que esos tontos niños pudieron haber tenido… La mejor para nosotros, claro está.

-Ya, ya. Guárdate las alabanzas para cuando triunfemos.

-Bien, y ahora que estamos de acuerdo, ¿cuándo empezamos?

-Pronto, Dragomon, pronto…

**Digimundo**

Los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían sobre el horizonte, dándole calor por última vez del día al Digimundo. Era otoño, y las hojas de los árboles caducifolios adornaban el paisaje, que junto con el atardecer formaban una postal espectacular. Centarumon observaba todo esto, sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos.

La profecía que acababa de descubrir en una recóndita habitación oculta del templo lo había sorprendido de tal forma que no podía pensar con claridad. Una nueva batalla se avecinaba, los elegidos serían requeridos de nuevo, pero esta vez no sería como las anteriores. Centarumon no comprendía muy bien que era lo que querían decir las antiguas escrituras, por lo que no podía molestar a Gennai aún, debía estar seguro del significado de esos símbolos para no provocar una falsa alarma. Sin embargo, una parte de sí mismo le decía que Gennai si podría revelar el significado exacto de la profecía. Finalmente, decidió que esperar un día más no sería un inconveniente, por lo que se retiró a descansar al interior del templo.

A lo lejos, en una montaña, Gennai y otro hombre observaban a Centarumon.

-¿Habrá descubierto ya la más antigua de las profecías? –cuestionó el hombre, más para sí mismo que para Gennai.

-Tal vez, se veía pensativo, pero no lo podría asegurar –respondió Gennai.

-Deberías ir con él y preguntárselo directamente. Mientras más pronto conozcamos el contenido íntegro, más tiempo tendremos para actuar.

-Creo que tienes razón, Haris. Me alegra saber que por fin hayas despertado de tu letargo, serás de gran ayuda. Y lo habrías sido también en el pasado.

-Mi presencia no era requerida en el pasado, los enemigos no eran tan poderosos, eso dictaban las profecías.

Tras decir esto, Haris se alejó, dejando a Gennai inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

"Es increíble el modo en que estas antiguas profecías afectan el curso del Digimundo, a pesar de todo mi conocimiento, no logro entender el alcance de sabiduría y predicción que tenían los Antiguos. Es como si ellos hubieran escrito el destino, es… Fascinante"

Sin dejar de pensar en lo maravillosos que eran los Antiguos, Gennai se retiró a descansar, pues mañana sería un complicado día, tendrían que planearse y resolverse muchos asuntos. Asuntos que tendrían un grave impacto en el Digimundo.

Haris se encontraba caminando por el bosque, en dirección hacia una cueva donde se había asentado temporalmente. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre, mejor dicho un joven, de 20 años, con su cabello castaño claro revuelto, ojos color miel, complexión atlética, alto… Definitivamente el tipo de hombre que cautivaría muchas chicas nada más con un guiño. Sin embargo, a pesar de su aspecto, Haris tenía una edad muchísimo mayor, pues había estado durmiendo durante miles de años, desde el tiempo en que los Antiguos lo sellaron para poder cumplir con su destino.

Ahora, las profecías lo habían despertado, y, a pesar de saber que tenía un camino escrito, no sabía bien que era lo que haría. ¿Qué pasaría si no llevaba a cabo su misión de manera adecuada? No, definitivamente no. No podía fallar. Los Antiguos habían confiado en él, como el más valiente, inteligente y poderoso de aquellos cinco chicos elegidos que salvaron el Digimundo por primera vez, en los tiempos en que la oscuridad era demasiado poderosa, debido a la falta de protección.

Durante miles de años, las protecciones diseñadas por los antiguos habían protegido de manera aceptable al Digimundo. Existía la oscuridad, existía la maldad y existían los digimons malignos, sin embargo, siempre había posible erradicarlos sin mayor problema. Hasta que llegó aquella primera maldad que verdaderamente logró desestabilizar al Digimundo, aquella que surgió de más allá del Muro de Fuego y que permitió a los Dark Masters apoderarse del Digimundo. Después, Myotismon desde el mundo de los sueños había provocado más incidentes, aunque no tan graves como el que había provocado Apocalymon.

Sin embargo, esta vez se trataba de algo diferente. Las profecías anunciaban un enemigo formidable, venido de más allá del mar, que sería capaz de agrupar bajo su mandato a todos los digimons malignos que existían, y cubrir el Digimundo en tinieblas. Para derrotarlo, tendrían que recurrir a los ocho niños elegidos que habían derrotado a Apocalymon… Y también tendrían que recurrir a él, a Haris…


	2. De Vuelta en el Digimundo

Capítulo 1: De vuelta en el Digimundo

**Mar Oscuro**

– ¿Han entendido bien los planes? – les preguntó Daemon a sus subordinados.

– A la perfección, mi señor – contestó Reapermon.

Daemon observó con orgullo a sus 10 generales, los 10 digimons que se encargarían de reunir un ejército de digimons oscuros para hacerse con el control del Digimundo. 5 digimons de nivel perfecto: Indramon, MetalTyrannomon, Mephistomon, Phelesmon y Astamon; y 5 de nivel definitivo: GranKuwagamon, KingEtemon, Titamon, Darkdramon y Reapermon.

– Recuerden, deben ejecutar toda la primera parte del plan durante el anochecer, sin que nadie se dé cuenta – les dijo Dragomon – y atacar al amanecer. Antes de que vuelva a caer la noche, la mayor parte debe haber caído en nuestras manos.

Dicho esto, Dragomon se retiró de nuevo al fondo del mar, 8 de los generales se retiraron al Digimundo a cumplir con su misión; los otros dos se quedaron discutiendo con Daemon los últimos detalles de la segunda parte del plan…

**Digimundo**

La noche recién había caído sobre el Digimundo, la mayoría de los digimons descansaban plácidamente, sin saber que en unas cuantas horas su mundo cambiaría para siempre. Ocho sombras se deslizaban a lo largo y ancho del planeta, reclutando montones de digimons oscuros para cumplir con las órdenes que les habían sido asignadas.

En un lugar oculto, dos hombres discutían acerca de la profecía que habían encontrado apenas unos días antes:

– ¿Ya localizaste los lugares dónde se encuentran los dispositivos antiguos? – cuestionó Gennai a Haris.

– No exactamente, pero sé que se encuentran por pares. La única forma de encontrarlos es con sus dueños. Debemos traer a los elegidos al Digimundo cuánto antes. Las profecías indican claramente que esta es la última noche de paz.

– ¿Es toda la información que tienes?

– No, también conozco el punto cardinal dónde se encuentran… Y a quiénes pertenece cada par.

– Perfecto, teniendo esa información podremos llamar a los elegidos ahora mismo. Bueno, al amanecer, para no traerlos dormidos.

– No, Gennai. Olvidas que nuevamente el tiempo se distorsionó, ahora mismo los elegidos se encuentran despiertos. Será mejor reunirlos, y rápido, o podría ocurrir algo terrible.

– ¿Te encargarás de eso?

– Sí, déjamelo a mí. Mientras, cuídate de las sombras, y vigílalas.

Terminada la conversación, Haris intentó comunicarse con Izzy, que muy probablemente estaría en su computadora, buscando abrir una puerta al Digimundo, como tal vez hiciera todos los días desde hacía tres años…

**Mundo Real**

– ¡MALDICIÓN! – los gritos de Izzy probablemente se escucharan en todo el edificio, pero en ese momento en su departamento no había nadie y no le importaba – ¡Maldita puerta por qué no te abres!

Desde hacía mucho tiempo, tres años para ser exactos, Izzy pasaba todas las tardes intentando abrir una puerta hacia el Digimundo; sin embargo, no había respuesta. Ni siquiera con los D3 de los nuevos elegidos la habían conseguido abrir, una vez que el mal había sido derrotado de nuevo.

Para entonces, la mayoría de sus amigos se habían resignado a no ver más a sus compañeros. "Tal vez ya somos demasiado grandes para entrar al Digimundo" era la respuesta más común. Sin embargo, Izzy no perdía las esperanzas. Cada tarde intentaba algo nuevo, pero ese día definitivamente se había quedado sin imaginación. Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez sus amigos tuvieran razón, y que la próxima vez los elegidos serían otros.

Estaba a punto de apagar su computadora cuando escuchó un sonido. Un sonido que tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar. Tenía correo… Del Digimundo.

– ¡CORREO DEL DIGIMUNDO! – esta vez, su grito fue de alegría, aunque probablemente este se hubiera escuchado hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

Con una emoción indescriptible, Izzy abrió el correo, esperando tener buenas noticias, tal vez una forma de abrir la puerta, o tan solo saludos de sus compañeros digimon para todos los elegidos. Sin embargo, cuando terminó de leer el correo, su cara palideció al instante.

Problemas. Un nuevo enemigo. Una nueva guerra. Por tercera vez, el Digimundo se encontraba en grave peligro, y nuevamente eran ellos los encargados de resolver los problemas. Sin perder el tiempo, llamó a sus amigos y les pidió que se dirigieran a su departamento.

Cuando terminó la última llamada, se puso a reflexionar y concluyó que definitivamente, la única forma de entrar al Digimundo era cuando éste se encontraba en peligro. También reflexionaba acerca de cuál sería ese nuevo problema que requería su presencia. Se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando sonó el timbre.

– ¡Ya voy! –le gritó a su visita.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a los 7 allí reunidos. Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe, Mimi, Takeru e Hikari.

– ¿Qué pasa, Izzy? – le preguntó Takeru – ¿lograste abrir una puerta al Digimundo?

– No, bueno, sí, pero no es todo. Hay algo más importante – respondió Izzy. Pasen, les explicaré todo rápidamente.

Una vez reunidos en la habitación, Izzy comenzó a explicarles la situación:

– Hoy, como de costumbre, me encontraba buscando una forma de entrar al Digimundo – comenzó –, y cuando empezaba a pensar que definitivamente no la habría, me llegó un correo de un tal Haris. Me explicaba que tenía que reunir cuánto antes a los ocho elegidos que habíamos derrotado a Apocalymon hace ya seis años, que el Digimundo se encontraba en grave peligro y que la puerta se abriría con el poder de los ocho digivices juntos.

– ¿No mencionó nada acerca del enemigo? – preguntó Matt.

– No, nada. Pero fue muy claro al decirme que nos quería _ya_ en el Digimundo.

– Bueno, ¿qué esperamos? ¡Al Digimundo! – los animó Tai.

– ¡Vamos! –dijeron los otros siete al unísono.

Animados, los ocho elegidos sacaron sus digivices y los apuntaron hacia la computadora de Izzy, de la que comenzó a salir una luz muy brillante, que los arrastró de vuelta al Digimundo.

**Digimundo**

_Mientras en el mundo real eso sucedía en el lapso de una hora, en el Digimundo ya había pasado casi un día completo, tiempo clave en el cual había habido muchos cambios._

_Durante la noche, las ocho sombras habían logrado su misión de reclutar digimons oscuros, y tal como les había ordenado su jefe, al amanecer comenzaron a atacar los pueblos de todo el Digimundo, arrasando con todos aquellos que ofrecieran resistencia, pero perdonando a aquellos que se rendían incondicionalmente ante los oscuros._

_Los generales oscuros tenían un ejército tan numeroso, que hacia la hora de la comida más de la mitad del Digimundo había o bien sido destrozado o bien subyugado. Parecía que la primera parte del plan forjado por Daemon y Dragomon en las profundidades del mar oscuro iba a culminar incluso antes de lo previsto._

_Para cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, prácticamente todo el Digimundo había sucumbido al plan, y entonces cuatro de los generales oscuros regresaron al lado de sus jefes, mientras los otros cuatro fueron en busca de aquello que se les había ordenado vigilar._

**Mar Oscuro**

– Sus órdenes han sido cumplidas, mi señor – dijo Darkdramon a Daemon mientras se arrodillaba ante él.

– Excelente, han hecho un muy buen trabajo –lo felicitó Daemon, sentado en un magnífico trono. ¿Los vigilantes han encontrado ya los recintos sagrados?

– No lo sabemos aún, pero probablemente ya lo hayan hecho.

– Más vale que lo hagan, porque si no nuestro plan estará en peligro. Puedes retirarte, Darkdramon.

En cuanto Darkdramon salió de la estancia, Daemon se levantó de su trono, una gigantesca silla digna de cualquier gobernante de un imperio medieval, y se dirigió a unos de los tantos balcones que había en aquel enorme castillo.

El castillo, una fortaleza inexpugnable construida en lo alto de un acantilado, tenía una vista excelente sobre la bahía del Mar, y sobre toda la tierra que lo rodeaba. Había sido construida sobre un punto de mucha actividad interdimensional, justo donde habían conseguido abrir una puerta hacia el Digimundo. Cuando el plan estuviera en su segunda fase, la fortaleza podría fácilmente ser trasladada al Digimundo, para desde ahí gobernar sus nuevos dominios.

Desde el balcón, Daemon observaba los que habían sido sus dominios durante los últimos años. Cuando llegó al Mar de la Oscuridad, pensaba que sus días estaban contados, que aquellos molestos niños habían logrado enviarlo a un lugar desde el que no podría regresar al Digimundo, ni a ningún otro mundo. Sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era así, simplemente estaba en un mundo más, uno donde su poder se veía aumentado. Niños ingenuos, no habían pensado en que al ser un digimon oscuro, el lugar menos indicado para encerrarlo era aquel mundo plagado de oscuridad.

Pasado un tiempo, Daemon había descubierto que ese mundo era dominado por un _dios_, un ser marino al que adoraban todas las criaturas con que se había topado. Tras mucho llamarlo e invocarlo, Daemon había conseguido por fin ver al _dios_. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era un digimon, Dragomon, quien gobernaba ese mundo.

De inmediato, Daemon hizo de Dragomon su aliado, y juntos fueron elaborando un plan, buscando la entrada al Digimundo, construyendo la fortaleza, analizando todo. Durante varios años habían trabajado en aquel plan maestro, mediante el cual serían los dioses supremos del Mar Oscuro, del Digimundo, y tal vez hasta del Mundo Real.

Hasta que había llegado el momento de actuar. Habían averiguado muchas cosas, como la existencia de aquellos recintos sagrados, cuyo interior desconocían, pero sabían que de no dejarlos fuera del alcance de los elegidos, su plan correría grave peligro. Es por ello que habían dejado a cuatro de sus generales al cuidado de cada uno de esos santuarios, para tratar de evitarse problemas. Sin embargo, Daemon en el fondo sabía que los elegidos encontrarían la forma de derrotar a estos generales y se harían con lo que fuese que estuviese dentro de los santuarios, pero esperaba que los retrasaron el suficiente tiempo para que Daemon consiguiera lo que realmente deseaba…

**Digimundo**

Los ocho elegidos habían llegado al mundo digital. Lo habían conseguido. Después de tres años, por fin habían regresado al digimundo, y tendrían la oportunidad de reencontrarse con sus compañeros. Sin embargo, no eran las circunstancias que ellos hubieran querido. Nuevamente habían sido llamados para luchar, para combatir en una guerra que probablemente sería más difícil que todas las anteriores.

Al llegar, observaron el lugar al que habían llegado. Estaban en lo que parecía ser un cuarto de un castillo, templo, o algún lugar antiguo, pues estaba construido íntegramente con rocas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de símbolos extraños, con apariencia de ser antiguas escrituras. Se encontraban analizando los extraños jeroglíficos cuando unas voces los interrumpieron.

– ¡TAI! – dijo Agumon, que fue el primero en entrar a la estancia.

– ¡Agumon! Que gusto poder verte de nuevo – le respondió Tai, abrazándolo por primera vez en tres años.

Detrás de Agumon, el resto de los digimons elegidos fueron entrando y saludando con alegría a sus compañeros. Para pesar de todos los presentes, los festejos y la alegría no podían durar mucho tiempo. Todos sabían que si estaban allí era para luchar y no para hacer una amigable fiesta. Pasados unos minutos, Haris y Gennai entraron a la habitación.

– Bienvenidos sean, elegidos, al mundo digital – los recibió Gennai.

– Como sabrán, no estamos aquí para una fiesta – añadió Haris.

– ¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó asombrado Tai.

– ¡Tai! No seas grosero, ¿dónde quedó tu educación? – lo reprendió Sora.

– Soy quien los ayudará a salvar al digimundo, elegido del valor – respondió Haris – Mi nombre es Haris, y soy el único que queda de aquellos cinco elegidos que habían salvado al digimundo en tiempos de los Antiguos. Al sellarme, sellaron conmigo los poderes de los cinco digimons elegidos de entonces, por lo que puedo pelear con cualquier digimon oscuro que se presente. Sin embargo, no es ese mi objetivo, por lo menos no principalmente. Mi misión es guiarlos e interpretar correctamente la profecía que nos ayudará a derrotar al enemigo.

– ¿Y cuál es nuestro nuevo enemigo? – cuestionó Matt.

– No lo sabemos aún – Gennai tomó la palabra – Las profecías hablan de un enemigo venido de más allá del mar, pero sabemos que esto no es literal. Por ahora, no nos importa quién sea el enemigo. Importa encontrar los dispositivos antiguos.

– ¿Dispositivos antiguos? ¿Se refiere a los digivices? – preguntó Izzy, pensativo.

– Sí, son digivices – esta vez es Haris quién responde –, pero tienen un poder diferente a los que tienen ustedes. Son incluso más especiales y poderosos que los D3 que les fueron otorgados a los elegidos que derrotaron a MalomMyotismon. Estos dispositivos tienen integrado el poder del emblema, pero aumentado varios cientos de veces. Creemos que si los encontramos, todos sus digimons podrán alcanzar el nivel definitivo de digievolución. Aparte, recuerden que actualmente sus digimons no pueden superar el nivel campeón. Por todo esto es que deben encontrar sus dispositivos.

– ¿Tienen alguna idea de dónde buscarlos? – ahora fue Joe quien preguntó.

– Mucha idea, elegido de la sinceridad – Haris siguió hablando – Los dispositivos se encuentran en pares, resguardados en cuatro recintos sagrados, ubicados uno en cada punto cardinal.

– ¿Iremos todos juntos a cada recinto? – Mimi habló por primera vez en toda la tarde.

– No – dijo Haris en un tono bastante más serio que antes – Deben ir en pares, porque de lo contrario perderemos mucho tiempo. Los elegidos del valor y la amistad irán al este; los del conocimiento y la sinceridad al sur; las elegidas del amor y la pureza viajarán al oeste; finalmente, los elegidos de la luz y la esperanza buscarán al norte. El templo en el que nos encontramos se encuentra en el centro, por lo que al amanecer cada uno partirá en la dirección correspondiente. Ahora, a descansar elegidos, mañana será un largo día.

Haris y Gennai abandonaron la habitación, dejando a los elegidos pensando acerca de la nueva misión que les había sido otorgada. Unos minutos después, entró nuevamente Gennai, solo que esta vez les dejó comida y se retiró sin decir una sola palabra.

Mientras cenaban, los elegidos conversaron acerca de la situación:

– Me pregunto quien será este nuevo enemigo –dijo Takeru.

– Dijo algo del mar, ¿no hablarán del mar de las tinieblas? – continuó Hikari.

– ¿De qué mar hablan? – les preguntó Gabumon.

– El mar donde una vez Hikari quedó atrapada, y Patamon, Gatomon y yo fuimos a rescatarla. Más tarde, encerramos allí a Daemon – le respondió Takeru.

– Pero dudo mucho que se refieran a ese mar – terció Izzy – No sabemos si los Antiguos tenían conocimiento de aquel mundo, ni siquiera podríamos asegurar que ya en aquel entonces existiera ese mar.

– Bueno, bueno, ¿por qué hablan de esas cosas ahorita? –los cuestionó Tai – Mejor disfruten de la comida, está buenísima, no creo que sea bueno preocuparnos tan pronto.

– Sí, Tai tiene razón – Matt lo secundó, y todos lo miraron extrañados – Por ahora es mejor disfrutar nuestra última noche de tranquilidad.

El resto de elegidos estuvieron de acuerdo, y durante lo que quedaba de la cena se dedicaron a hablar de cosas más felices, como el futbol, el tenis, la música, entre otras cosas. Todos estaban conscientes de que a partir del siguiente día pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran tener otra cena como aquella, y la disfrutaron lo más que pudieron.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, se acostaron en el suelo y uno a uno se fueron quedando dormidos…


	3. Una Mirada al Pasado

Capítulo 2: Una mirada al pasado

**Digimundo**

Dos horas después de que el último de sus amigos hubiera cedido ante los brazos de Morfeo, Izzy aún no lograba conciliar el sueño. Sabía que no podría mientras hubiera tantas dudas en su cabeza.

–Tentomon, ¿sigues despierto? –preguntó Izzy a su digimon.

El silencio de la sala fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, por lo que se resignó a seguir divagando en sus pensamientos. Esa sensación de no saber lo que ocurría, de ser tan ignorante, lo estaba agobiando de una forma tan opresiva… No, definitivamente no podía quedarse así, sin saber nada. Era su deber averiguarlo, buscar a Gennai o a Haris y preguntarles. Sobre todo a Haris. Tenía _la obligación_ de preguntarle acerca de su pasado. De cuestionarle acerca de todo lo que había pasado, como había terminado sellado, qué amenazaba ahora al digimundo, por qué había tanta prisa en su voz. Finalmente, tras reunir las energías suficientes, se levantó y salió de la sala, buscando a Haris y a Gennai.

Al salir de la sala se encontró en medio de un gran corredor, con grandes muros de piedra erigiéndose a los lados, y, tras lanzar un volado, decidió ir a la derecha.

Cien metros más adelante, se encontró con una bifurcación, a la derecha había escaleras hacia arriba y a la izquierda un pasillo que parecía no tener fin. Pasados unos instantes de vacilación, decidió internarse más en la geografía de aquel edificio, que probablemente fuera enorme y tuviera callejones sin salida. Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos… Habían pasado ya diez minutos, sin embargo, no conseguía encontrar ningún cuarto, ni escuchaba ninguna voz.

Justo antes de que decidiera dar media vuelta para probar por otro camino, descubrió que los antiguos muros de piedra que lo habían acompañado durante los últimos quince minutos, silenciosos, sobrios e inexpresivos a su lado, habían desaparecido para dar paso a paredes de roca. ¡Aquel pasadizo había sido excavado en la roca viva! Sin embargo, no era lo único nuevo. La roca que formaba el pasaje no era roca sucia. ¡Había pinturas esbozadas en aquella caverna!

– ¡Increíble! –Izzy no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de asombro.

Maravillado, Izzy comenzó a observar detenidamente aquellos dibujos en la roca. Había muchas formas, muchos digimons y muchos paisajes ilustrados en la pared de la cueva. Entre muchas otras cosas, consiguió distinguir algunas conocidas, como la Isla File, los símbolos que representaban los emblemas, algunos digimons conocidos como Centarumon, Andromon y Datamon.

–Veo que has encontrado el arte del Digimundo Antiguo, elegido –dijo una voz detrás de Izzy, que se sobresaltó– No te preocupes, no es ningún problema que estés aquí.

– Señor…–comenzó a decir Izzy.

–No me llames señor, llámame Haris–lo interrumpió este.

–Bueno, Haris. Dígame, ¿qué son estas pinturas? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? ¿Quién las hizo? ¿A dónde lleva esta caverna? ¿Quién exactamente es usted? ¿Qué sucedió con los otros Elegidos Antiguos? ¿Y qué sucedió con sus Digimons? –Izzy no pudo evitar soltar todo el torrente de preguntas, y eso que aún había cuestiones formulándose en su mente.

–Eh, espera, una pregunta a la vez. Pero como quieras, te contaré todo. No podrás dormir si no lo hago, ¿cierto?

–Así es, no he podido conciliar el sueño debido a mi curiosidad.

–Encarnas perfectamente el emblema del conocimiento. Verás, estas ilustraciones fueron pintadas hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en los albores del Digimundo, cuando no había guerras y los digimons convivían de manera pacífica.

»Sin embargo, como suele suceder, había digimons que ansiaban dominar al resto, y debido a sus oscuros deseos, sus datos se corrompieron, dando lugar a los primeros digimons malvados. Al estar el Digimundo en sus primeros años, y como seguramente sabrás, la digievolución era muy complicada, casi ningún digimon podía llegar a nivel adulto, y ya no digamos al perfecto. El nivel definitivo no fue alcanzado sino hasta miles de años después. Debes saber que en aquella primera época, la velocidad con la que transcurría el tiempo en el digimundo estaba desfasada de manera increíble con nuestro mundo; no sé exactamente cuál era la proporción de uno con otro, pero la diferencia era abismal.

»Los Antiguos, para lograr contrarrestar la dificultad para digievolucionar, que era aún más difícil en los tipo vacuna que en los tipo virus, elaboraron dispositivos, los cuales estaban diseñados para vincular las emociones y la energía de un humano y un digimon. Fue de esta forma que surgieron los niños elegidos. En un inicio, y debido a la enorme limitante de poder, tiempo y recursos, se crearon solo cinco dispositivos.

»Una vez creados los dispositivos sagrados, analizaron información acerca de todos los niños de entre 12 y 14 años de nuestro mundo, tras lo cual seleccionaron a cinco, todos de diferentes países. Mis compañeros eran Matías Provenza, de Uruguay, Alice D'Agostini, de Italia, Dmitri Vojanov de Rusia y Denisse Williams de Nueva Zelanda. Yo soy Haris Ziegler, de Alemania. A diferencia de ustedes, nosotros los elegidos antiguos no teníamos un emblema… Y tampoco regresamos a nuestro mundo. Desde que entramos al digimundo, jamás he vuelto a ver a mis padres, ni había tenido ningún contacto con el mundo real hasta antes de enviarte el correo que los trajo hasta aquí.

»Nosotros tomamos parte en una guerra que duró varios años, 7 para ser más exacto. Durante 7 años, el digimundo estuvo sumido en las tinieblas, en una cruenta guerra en donde la principal premisa era sobrevivir para volver a ver el amanecer. Como podrás darte cuenta, la vida en aquellos tiempos era difícil. A eso súmale las dificultades que teníamos nosotros para comunicarnos, hablando los cinco idiomas distintos; el hecho de que éramos apenas unos niños y el habernos separado de nuestros padres.

»Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con una versión antigua del señor Gennai, que nos contó acerca del destino que los Antiguos habían trazado para nosotros. Debíamos combatir a los digimons oscuros con el poder de nuestros dispositivos sagrados y la ayuda de nuestros compañeros de Digimons. Sin embargo, no debes olvidar que estábamos en medio de una guerra. La sola presencia de nuestros compañeros no iba a bastar para asegurar nuestra supervivencia. Tuvimos que entrenar duro, no fueron pocas las ocasiones en las que nos vimos obligados a pelear directamente contra digimons oscuros de gran poder. Con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos diestros en el manejo de armas cuerpo a cuerpo, como la espada y la lanza, y también en el uso de armas a distancia, principalmente arcos y flechas.

»La guerra era tan difícil que gran parte de la población del digimundo no consiguió sobrevivir, solo los más fuertes, los más aptos para la vida en este mundo hostil lograron mantenerse en la lucha. Fueron siete años de lucha ininterrumpida, durante los cuales se construyó una importante cantidad de fortalezas en el digimundo. Es en una de aquellas fortalezas en donde nos encontramos en este momento. Y es precisamente en esta fortaleza donde murió nuestro compañero Dmitri.

»Habían transcurrido ya cinco años de nuestra llegada cuando sucedió. Llevábamos varios meses encerrados en esta fortaleza, asediados por los digimons oscuros, que cada vez con más éxito lograban cortar nuestro suministro de comida que llegaba desde otros puntos del Digimundo. El único de nosotros que no se encontraba aquí refugiado era Matías, que durante los primeros días del asedio consiguió escapar de incógnito para organizar una línea segura de suministros y para reunir un batallón lo suficientemente poderoso para poder liberarnos del asedio. Mediante los mensajes que nos mandábamos a través de digimons aéreos y por señales gracias a las atalayas instaladas a lo largo y ancho del digimundo, habíamos estado en contacto con Matías.

»Sin embargo, después de recibir un último mensaje de que la ayuda armada estaba en camino, no volvimos a tener comunicación. Los enemigos habían conseguido aislarnos por completo, y nuestra única esperanza era que Matías no demorara mucho. Si lo hacía, estaríamos fritos, y con nosotros el resto del Digimundo perecería también. Desesperado, y animado en parte por su carácter ruso, Dmitri nos convenció de que la única manera de librarnos del asedio antes de morir de hambre, era lanzar un último ataque, una última resistencia para romper el cerco que nos tenía tan hambrientos desde hacía meses. "¡No quiero morir como las víctimas del asedio de Numancia! ¡Si he de morir será luchando! ¡Vamos, somos la última esperanza del digimundo, no podemos fallar! Llevamos ya cinco años luchando, y no podemos abandonarnos al hambre. Debemos atacar. ¡Vencer o morir, no hay tercera opción!" Aquel fue el último discurso que escuchamos de Dmitri. No fueron sus últimas palabras, ya que el discurso lo dio ante todo el ejército, en la última comida antes del ataque. Sus últimas palabras hacia nosotros fueron momentos antes del crucial momento, cuando decidimos como sería el ataque. Debido a que no queríamos arriesgar a las mujeres, y a mi gran puntería con el arco, nosotros tres nos quedamos en la fortaleza junto con algunos digimons que atacaban a distancia, y otros en nivel infantil que nos ayudarían disparando flechas. Dmitri, en cambio, sería el líder del grueso del ejército, y tomaría parte del ataque. Debo admitir que fue muy valiente al hacerlo, y que probablemente sin su osadía habríamos caído.

»Cuando la batalla comenzó, mi batallón y yo lanzamos una andanada de flechas y ataques a los enemigos que se encontraban más cerca de los accesos, para permitir la salida de nuestros contingentes. Dmitri fue el primero en salir. Lo hizo con un valor suicida, ese que solo se puede encontrar en ruso. Su primera carga fue todo un éxito, ya que entre él y su compañero digimon, Unimon, formaban un equipo formidable. Era como ver un caballero de los tiempos medievales, era increíble. Debe haberse cargado varias decenas de digimons oscuros de bajo rango con aquellos primeros ataques.

»Sin embargo, tras arrollar a la línea de vigilantes de la oscuridad, sencillos de cargarse debido a su bajo nivel evolutivo, los soldados del otro bando ya estaban en posición y listos para recibir la carga de nuestros amigos. La batalla se prolongó durante varias horas, en las que las bajas para ambos lados se contaban ya en números de tres cifras, lo cual para nosotros era bastante crítico, ya que no contábamos con un ejército numeroso. Cuando ya todo parecía perdido, y Alice, Denisse y yo pensábamos que tendríamos que salir a pelear a vida o muerte, escuchamos a lo lejos un sonido que nos hizo recobrar los ánimos, las energías y a Alice hasta una parte de su alma: la flauta de Matías. El hecho de que alcanzáramos a percibir las notas que Matías tocaba era buena señal, ya que significaba que se encontraban a distancia suficiente para llegar a rescatarnos de la hasta entonces inminente derrota.

»Pasó otra media hora de lucha, en la cual nuestros soldados se batieron aún con más bravura, sacando fuerzas del infierno mismo, propinando golpes y ataques con una fuerza que no era propia para el cansancio que para ese momento ya sentían. Al terminar esa media hora, vimos llegar a Matías y el ejército de rescate. Animado por la batalla que estaba teniendo a lugar frente a él, ordenó a su batallón que sin mediar descanso se lanzaran a la lucha. El enemigo, sorprendido entre dos frentes, mostró finalmente señales de flaqueza. La victoria estaba ya de nuestro lado.

»Pero aquella batalla nos guardaba una última sorpresa. Con un último esfuerzo, el comandante de los oscuros se abalanzó sobre Dmitri, que se encontraba de espaldas. Matías se dio cuenta y se lanzó al contraataque, sin embargo llegó tarde. El digimon maligno ya había conseguido atravesar la coraza de nuestro compañero y hacerle daño en la espalda. Obviamente, fue lo último que hizo, pues Matías lo convirtió en datos al instante siguiente.

»Al principio pensábamos que solo era una herida superficial, pero Dmitri cayó abatido al suelo y su digimon agonizaba. Nos dimos cuenta de que aquel ataque había introducido en nuestro compañero una maldición, y no le quedaban más que unos instantes más de vida. Todavía alcanzamos a introducirlo en la fortaleza, y por todos los medios intentamos rescatarlo, sin embargo no pudimos hacer nada. Dmitri no volvió a despertar, no volvió a abrir los ojos. Tendríamos que afrontar el resto de la guerra sin él.

»Durante varios días, no pudimos sino lamentarnos por la muerte de nuestro amigo. Habíamos conseguido una valiosa victoria, probablemente la más grande en varios años, pero a cambio habíamos perdido a uno de nuestros compañeros. No voy a negar que lloramos su muerte. Sin embargo, a final de cuentas eso nos motivó aún más. En el resto de las batallas luchábamos en nombre de nuestro compañero caído, con el odio reflejado en nuestras pupilas y el sentimiento de venganza corriendo por nuestras venas.

»Supongo que te preguntarás, Izzy, quién era nuestro principal enemigo. La respuesta te sorprenderá: no lo teníamos. No había un digimon oscuro que fuera lo suficientemente poderoso como para reinar sobre los demás. Los líderes del movimiento virus eran varios, que se reunían en consejo para tomar decisiones. Tal vez fue por eso que la guerra duró tanto tiempo. Cuando la guerra finalmente terminó, con una aplastante victoria de nuestro ejército sobre los oscuros en una fortaleza del norte, el último líder se rindió ante nosotros sin condiciones. La guerra finalmente había terminado.

»Para dejar constancia de lo sucedido, Alice pintó las cosas que ves en estos muros. Vivimos en el digimundo en paz durante un par de años, hasta que finalmente llegó el momento en que los Antiguos nos dirían nuestro destino. "Se han batido con valentía y fuerza, les estaremos eternamente agradecidos por lo que han hecho por nuestro mundo. Sin embargo, ha llegado el momento en que su destino final se cumpla. Hemos leído los presagios de la naturaleza y escrito profecías que nos han sido dictadas por éstos. Su tiempo aquí ha finalizado. Pero no regresarán a su mundo. Alice, Denisse y Matías deberán sacrificarse para dar todo su poder a Haris, así como todos sus digimons. Así lo dicen las profecías. A ti, Haris, te sellaremos por un tiempo indefinido, para que llegado el momento puedas ayudar a una futura generación de elegidos. Aún les quedan dos semanas que pueden disfrutar. No tienen elección".

»Así hablaron los Antiguos, y no podíamos oponernos de ninguna forma, por lo que no tuvimos más que aceptar lo que el destino tenía para nosotros. Alice y Matías finalmente se confesaron su amor, y probablemente no se hayan separado un instante en aquellas dos semanas. Denisse se fue de paseo y no la volvimos a ver hasta el último día. En cuanto a mí, solo pude reflexionar y pensar en todo lo que habíamos vivido durante aquellos años oscuros y también de las alegrías de los últimos dos años de paz.

»Finalmente, llegó el día. No me permitieron ver como fue el sacrificio de mis amigos y de los digimons, y hasta la fecha no tengo conocimiento de que fue lo que sucedió en aquella sala, pero me trajeron hasta el fondo de esta caverna y después, con extraños conjuros en un idioma que no conocía, caí en un sueño que duró demasiados años, no sé exactamente cuántos.

– ¡Alucinante! –fue todo lo que atinó a decir Izzy.

–Espero que tus dudas hayan quedado respondidas, elegido.

–No del todo, Haris, pero creo que ya podré dormir. Aún no me ha contado nada sobre los dispositivos que hemos de buscar. Otra cosa, usted mencionó que Alice hizo estos dibujos, pero he visto nuestros emblemas ahí, y cuando ustedes estaban aquí, estos aún no eran creados.

–Nunca dije que ella los hiciera todos. Algunos fueron hechos después de que me sellaran, por lo que está fuera de mi alcance el saber quién los hizo. Probablemente solo los antiguos lo sepan. En cuanto a los dispositivos, tal vez te pueda contar algo en otro momento. Por ahora, es hora de que descanses. ¡A dormir, elegido del conocimiento!

–Gracias por su relato, Haris.

Izzy se despidió de Haris y regresó por donde mismo que había llegado, aunque esta vez tardó menos pues no tenía que ir buscando cuartos o señales y ya conocía el camino. Cuando por fin llegó a la sala donde estaban todos sus amigos, se acostó y por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, con la mente repleta de nueva información, pero también de nuevas dudas y preguntas…


End file.
